The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Known powertrain architectures include torque-generative devices that generate and transfer torque via a torque transmission device to a driveline including one or more drive wheels for traction to propel a vehicle. Torque-generative devices may include, e.g., an internal combustion engine and/or torque machine(s) powered by non-fossil fuel. The torque machine(s) use non-fossil fuels including, e.g., stored electric energy, stored hydraulic energy, and stored pneumatic energy to generate tractive torque. The torque machine(s) may transform vehicle kinetic energy that is transmitted through the drive wheels to energy that is storable in an energy storage device.
Known on-vehicle torque security systems compare an operator torque request with operating commands for the torque-generative devices that are generated by on-board control systems. A known operator torque request may include a vehicle acceleration command, a braking command, a combination of acceleration and braking commands, and others. Known operating commands for torque-generative devices may include air, fuel, and spark commands for internal combustion engines, and electrical current flow and inverter pulsewidth-modulated commands for electric motor/generators.
Known control system remedies include instituting torque limiting operation, short-term or long-term disablement of one of the torque-generative devices, and system shutdown when operating commands for the torque-generative devices deviate from an operator torque request.